To catch a fish
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: nearly 10yrs after Fishing: The Batman Method.  Jason's 16 and has a serious thing for his 'brother' Kaldur. Problem is, Kaldur still loves Bruce. What's a guy to do? Kaldur/Bruce Wayne/JasonTodd. Brief mentions of KF/Rob


An: Why is it that I say something is a one-shot it's not? *swears it's a one shot. Seriously!... I think.*

Anyway, this takes place nearly a Decade(ten years) after Fishing: The Batman Method. Jason's 16 now and has a serious thing for his surrogate 'brother' Kaldur.

**Triggers:** SMUT/Threesomes/Malexmalexmale deal / Some light bondage-spanking./ Underage I suppose.

* * *

><p>Jason has been watching his surrogate-<em>what? Mother? Brother? After all Bruce was 'father' and Alfred was grandfather<em>- brother he suppose, walking around the room in his usual causal flare.

Dick was out with Wally-Dick being his _other_ older brother and Wally was Dick's boyfriend for as long as he could remember- , Alfred was out visiting relatives in England for the next few days, leaving him and Bruce and his...'_brother_' at home.

At the age of sixteen, Jason thinks he can handle himself pretty well since taking up the mantle of Robin after Dick had gone on to become Nightwing. Kaldur had dropped being 'Aqualad' after what happened and remained on as 'Lake'.

Of course, there's others that live with them now. Barbra drops by often, Stephenie was away at some seminar, Cass had a sleepover with a friend that was similar to her-the girl's mute too- and Tim was off running with the Titans somewhere and Damian..

Jason wrinkles his nose thinking about the now four year old boy. Damian was the _biggest_ cock-blocker he's ever had the displeasure of meeting. He just shows up out of the middle of nowhere, attaches himself to Bruce and Dick mostly, and every time Jason wants to put the moves on Kaldur, there that little_ fucker_ was demanding something of the Atlantean's attention.

It's enough to make him want to_ kill_ the brat.

If said brat wasn't deadly enough _already_.

But, he thinks to himself stalking his prey, now would be a perfect time. Damian's in kindergarten right now. Bruce is at work at the moment that left him alone with Kaldur.

Just perfect.

He spies him in the study, looking over at some paperwork that Jason had absolutely no interest in. Now would be the right time to do this.

Slipping in, he closes the door- locks it- behind him and walks over casually towards him. He prepared everything ahead of time. Now, it was all in the matter of getting him to cooperate nicely.

Jason is confident that it'll go according to plan.

Unknowingly, Kaldur glances up at him removing his rimless glasses to see what his 'brother' wanted.

"Something the matter?" He asks with a soft smile.

Gods, why did he have to be so beautiful? Is what Jason thought as he leans over the oak desk. "No, nothing, just wondering is all."

"Wondering?" Kaldur arched a dark brow, "What exactly is that?"

"This." Without hesitation-he is not going to chicken out this time!- he leans in and kisses his 'oldest brother' on the lips and deepens it. He holds it hoping at least he wouldn't be pushed away but at the same time feels giddy enough that he's actually doing this.

What surprises him was that Kaldur pulls him closer, tongue sliding against his drawing a sound from both of them before he breaks it.

Jason's a bit stun at this but recovers a enough to smile a little. "So does that mean-?"

"It means we shouldn't." Kaldur says looking away for a moment before he puts the glasses that he doesn't need back on. "Especially..."

"You still love Bruce." He felt..bitter and a bit hurt. "But I love you. You know that-"

"You're still.."

"Don't give me that 'You're still young' shit." He leans closer, "You were with him even younger then I am now."

"Just go Jason."

"Fine." He turns to leave, "This _isn't_ over."

"I expect not."

* * *

><p>Jason has very little idea why he was called into the study again. But the sight that greets him made him almost think he must be dreaming.<p>

Because there's _no way_ that that was Kaldur with his hands tied behind his back, blindfolded and exposed the way he was with a vibrator sticking out of his rear and a cock ring around the head of his harden member.

There was no way that this is happening and that Bruce was sitting behind the desk, comfortable with a glass of amber liquid watching both him and the nude male.

"Close the door."

Jason did so, trying to tamper his fear and own lust at the situation, "What is this?"

"It's come to my attention that you've been rather impatient."

"What?" Jason frowns, his eyes flickering from the whimpering Kaldur to Bruce who seems too at ease with this situation. "I..Bruce what is this all about?"

"You want him."

Jason knows better then to lie to him but at the same time.. "Yeah, who _wouldn't_?"

Bruce gives him a long and considering look, "Very well then."

He blinks slowly, what did he mean by that?

"Kaldur." Bruce's voice seems to gain the bound Atlantean's attention, "Come here."

Shivering with each movement and a gasp, Kaldur moves slowly on his knees towards Bruce. Jason wonders idly how many times had he done this to know where to move to. He also became acutely aware of the precum that drips from the tip of the cock even with the ring around it.

"Now Jason, I know how much you like him, so I'll give you a chance. You have to satisfy him fully before I can let you have him completely." Bruce told him amused a bit at the confusion on his face, while he strokes underneath Kaldur's chin, running his thumb along those lips, which disappears into Kaldur's mouth as the Atlantean sucks on it. "I'm old. I'm only going to get older and can't do the same things any more. "

"So you want me to just fuck him for_ you_?" Jason is still trying to come to grips with that, "In front of you?"

"Sometimes." He lifts a shoulder.

Jason weighs this then looks at Kaldur and back. Ever since he accidentally saw them together, he could never get the image of how his 'brother' looked at the time. Now he's getting permission to do this.

This_ has_ to be a dream.

Then again, if it was, he might as well enjoy it.

"Alright, old man, I'll do it." Jason heard himself say.

Bruce smirks, "Thought you would." With that he nods his consent. "Just take him. I'll teach you the finer points later. Right now, he looks a little needy."

Jason tries to block out that Bruce was even there as he moves behind Kaldur watching him. He wonders what it would be like to fuck that mouth of his but decides that hell, he's getting a pretty good deal right now.

His hand is not shaking -he swears- as he moves to pull out the vibrator from Kaldur. It slips out easily and he wonders exactly how that stayed in such a slick hole.

_Fuck_, he'll cum in his pants if he doesn't hurry up. He fumbles a bit with the fastenings of his pants, pulling them down and aside to reveal how hard he had been himself just looking at it.

Bruce, for his part, feels only a vague sense of jealousy but mostly amusement at this. Jason was young but still untrained in how to deal with his Atlantean. It's almost _comical_, until he hears Kaldur's low moan around his thumb as Jason thrusts in.

He watches as Kaldur leans against him for support and Jason starts thrusting his hips harder against the firm behind with it's greedy hole squeezing him like a vice.

"Bruce.." Kaldur mutters, licking at the thumb, "_Please_.."

He knows what he wants, and didn't mind obliging him. After all, Kaldur still wanted him. That made doing this a lot easier than anything.

However, his eyes locked on Jason even as he could feel the wet tongue run up and down the length of his cock. Taking it into the wet cavernous mouth. Kaldur's gotten better at this over the years, much to Bruce's pride. Hell, if he had this kind of skill back when they first met, Bruce was sure he wouldn't be able to endure that vigorous sucking,-like he's doing right now and _damn_ that tongue- more than a few moments at best.

Kaldur's moans are muffled, he doesn't know whether to lean back for more or forwards to take more of Bruce in his mouth. Every nerve tingled with so much pleasure it was boarderline pain. He whimpers a little because he wants to cum too, but can't because of the ring and Bruce's command. He hears Bruce's voice, but is too enthralled with the pulse jumping on his tongue to really care at all. That is until he feels a hand wrapped around his hard cock, flipping the ring off.

He tries thrusting into the hand, but it's difficult with Jason's hard thrusts in him. He could even taste Bruce on his tongue that made him want it more even as he felt something warm and hot inside of him.

Jason pants, "_Damn it_.." He didn't held up well as he leans back away from him.

Bruce had a smug smile on his face- a _superiority_ feel to it- as he watch the entire thing.

He refrains from clicking his tongue in disappointment. Then again, Jason was young. He still had so much more to learn to take care of his Atlantean. Though, he makes Kaldur stop sucking him off- he loves that mouth of his- forcing the still hard and panting man onto the desk where he leans against him.

"Still not satisfied?" Bruce says in Kaldur's ear that made him shudder. A dark eye goes to Jason who was glaring at him as his hand went to the drawer of the desk. "Pay attention, Jason. You're about to learn how to properly take care of him."

Jason then notices the riding crop in Bruce's hand. What was he going to do with it?

He runs it along Kaldur's backside for a moment before whipping him once getting a strangled sound from him. As it continues, Jason watched with fascination as from those few whips that Kaldur came on the desk.

Did he really like pain that much?

However, Bruce didn't seem done with him just yet as he slides his cock between the redden sore cheeks and showed almost little to no mercy in which he thrusts into him with an appreciative groan.

Jason found himself getting hard-again- just watching them and began stroking to relieve this pressure. He knew it was hot, but damn it to hell- Kaldur's voice right there made it even better. Just like being inside of him...

He hears the harsh voice calling Bruce's name- it should be his name. Next time, Kaldur will be saying his name.- before the dark skin man went limp against the desk completely spent.

Bruce breathes deeply for a few moments before untying him and taking the blindfold off.

Jason thinks that's the sexiest look he's ever seen on him. Those strange -colored eyes that were a haze of lust having been sedated and satisfied. The tongue that darts out to wet those plump lips didn't make it any better for Jason as he cleans himself up, trying not to seem embarrassed or angry really, and rights his clothes.

Bruce only runs a hand over Kaldur's hair and down his back though he looks at his other protege with an amused expression.

"You still have a lot to learn."

Jason only leaves, annoyed with him but mostly angry with himself. Well, he'll show them. He can be _twice_ the man Bruce was. Then Kaldur _will_ love _him_ and _only_ him.


End file.
